Letters
by Anime-Jazumin
Summary: Germany is cleaning his House and he starts with his attic that he's never been in that's where he find some letters that he doesn't remember wrighting…Memory's came back….HREGermanyxItaly


**Hello! I have written this story because I felt like it!**

**Note I don't own Hetalia or the Characters! **

**Please forgive my Spelling and grammar mistakes! **

**Note it's a ONE SHOT and Please Review if you like it!**

**~The night before the finally battle of the 30 year war~ ~Roman Camp~**

Holy Rome looked at the picture he drew of Italy when they were little Chibi sizes **(because right now Holy Rome and Italy are almost the size of Teens) **and sighed. Holy Rome knew something bad was going to happen soon he could feel it so he wrote ten letters just in case. One to Himself, One to Italy **(North Italy)**, One to Brother Prussia, One to Spain, One to France **(yes France)**, One to Germania, One to Rome, One to Sweden because he can be trusted **(you'll find out later),** One to Switzerland and One to anyone in the world who wants to read it. Holy Rome sighed again as he graded the stuff Dog his Grandpa Germania made him and put them inside the Stuff animal and hoped that this feeling was wrong as he crawled into bed to sleep.

**~Present Day Germany's House~**

Germany finally got Italy, Japan and his lazy brother Prussia to help him clean the house. Italy was going to clean the Kitchen and the living room and the garden well Japan helped him out **(Because Germany needed someone to make sure Italy didn't take off during cleaning)**. Prussia only had to clean his room in the basement and the library and much to Germany's suspires his brother didn't complain which Germany was sure it had something to do with his brother's room being off limits to everyone and the library had his dairies from over the centres init.

Germany sighed everyone was alrightly on task for what their support to do. Germany made his way to the attic where his been trying to clean since he first got this house centres ago and to top it off he doesn't even know what's up there because his Brother unpacked the house. Germany Froze and shivered who knows what his brother put up there so when Germany entered the attic and to his shocked there wasn't really anything up here at all. Germany walked a few steps into the attic to get a closer look at the few things in it at the end of the long attic sitting under the window.

As Germany got closer he was able to make out what the objects where, A big chest that looked like it was made back in the Nine Hundreds with some kind of old turn up flag covering it, A canvas lying face down on the Chest's side, Next to the painting of some sort **(because Germany Knows paint's go on Canvases)** was a small old Push broom with some kind of pink cloth hanging off of it.

Germany's eye's shot wide open as his face turned bright red as he recalled the image he dreamed about the day he and Italy spent Valentine's Day with one another. Germany mind recalled the image of a little Italy Crying with a blushed face in a green made outfit with a pair of pink panties being given to.. Germany snapped out of it scolding at himself for thinking on something so emphasising and peavey then he notice that last object.

Sitting on the chest was Germany's childhood stuff animal of a dog that he was giving by someone called Germania who Germany's grandpa or so Prussia was told him. Germany walked over to the chest and picked up the stuff plushie and noticed that the head was falling off its little body. Germany frowned he remember that he love this stuffy even if he can't remember his childhood. Germany was going to go down stairs and sew the little dogs head back on when he again notices that there where papers shoved into it.

Now Germany was a very crises person though not many people known that about him. Germany picks the pieces of paper out of the stuffy and saw that they were letters in his own hand wrighting on them. Germany looked around the attic and sighed knowing it wouldn't take him long to clean this attic up decided to read the letters he doesn't remember wrighting. Ten letters to Himself, Italy, Prussia, Rome, Germania, Spain, France, Anyone, Switzerland and Sweden and note sure where to start reading Germany grabs the one written out to himself.

**~letters~**

**_Dear me date XXXXXXXX (aka the date before the finally battle of the 30 year war) _**

**_I the Holy Roman Empire am wrighting to myself because I have a terrible feeling that something bad is going to happen and I don't think I have the power to stop it. All my life I've been trying to get Italy to join me in being the Roman Empire and now I fear it won't happen. It must seem silly to my future self to be reading this that is if I'm alive that is. Anyway I love Italy and his foolish naive personal and yes I know Italy's a boy now and thinking back when I thought Italy was a girl is quite embarrassing. So if something has happen to me please myself tell Italy I love him and it doesn't matter if he's a boy I well still love him the most in all the world and please give to other letters to who I have writing to.._**

**_The one and only Holy Rome~_**

Germany's Head started to spin as memory's started to came back as tears rolled down his face as he read the next letter.

**_ Dear Italy date XXXXXXXX (aka the date before the finally battle of the 30 year war)_**

**_Italy I'm sorry I have a bad feeling something not good is going to happen to me and if I'm right I just wanted to be the first to say I'm so sorry. I can understand if your upset Italy but please know that I will always love you and even if I'm not there for you I will always protect you so please keep smiling Italy and bighting up this world with your happiness for me, Love life Italy and don't be a feared to love Italy I well understand if you well fine love in another but know this I well love you forever and ever. _**

**_Love the one and only Holy Rome~ Goodbye Italy my sweet_**

Germany cry's some more as he sinks to the floor.

**_Dear Brother Prussia date XXXXXXXX (aka the date before the finally battle of the 30 year war) _**

**_Brother please forgives me and those who have wrong me and I'm sorry for what thing will happen to me. I know you promised Grandpa Germania that you and my other brothers would take care of me for him but it's alright, Please live life being your always awesome self for me but don't do anything to stupide alright? I know you'll blame yourself for whatever happen but don't. Please always be my Awesome Brother and know that no matter what I love you_**

**_Your Roman Brother Holy Rome~_**

**_Dear Roman Empire date XXXXXXXX (aka the date before the finally battle of the 30 year war)_**

**_Hello mister Rome I have some things to tell you. My Grandpa Germania doesn't hate you and never wanted to go to war with you after all you're his best Friend in the whole Erath. Pleas e takes care of grandpa for me and if you do anything to hurt him I won't forgive you and please forgive me about Italy I never meant to hurt him. I'll tell you something about Grandpa mister Roman Empire sir he really, really cares about you so play nice._**

**_The one and only Holy Roman Empire~_**

**_Dear Grandpa Germania date XXXXXXXX (aka the date before the finally battle of the 30 year war)_**

**_Grandpa thank you for all you have done for me and my brothers and we miss you so very much but I'm sure you know that. Grandpa don't blame Rome for what has happen to me and please Tell the person you're in love with that you love them before it's too late. Don't be a feared to love Grandpa because love is a beautiful thing and so is life so trust those you know and that also means Rome to!_**

**_Love your grandson Holy Rome _**

**_Dear Switzerland date XXXXXXXX (aka the date before the finally battle of the 30 year war)_**

**_Hello causing I know I'm the last person you thought I would right to but please listen to my words I know you love Austria and he loves you to so please put aside the pain full past and try to get alone again because it wasn't your faults that you two broke apart and you know it! So just try alright?_**

**_One and Only Holy Rome~_**

**_Dear Sweden date XXXXXXXX (aka the date before the finally battle of the 30 year war)_**

**_Hi Brother Sweden I know I can trust you to do this for me! Please watch over our brothers for me because I have a feeling that because of the bad thing that's going to happen to me I won't be able to. Please this is very important to me and I know you can do this.. I hope that whatever happens you find happiness._**

**_You're Brother Holy Rome~_**

**_Dear Spain date XXXXXXXX (aka the date before the finally battle of the 30 year war)_**

**_Spain I need you to keep an eye on Italy for me and make sure to keep him safe or I'll came back and hurt you! But not for real because I don't know what's going to happen to me and I know Italy's older Brother Romano hasn't been easy for you to take care of but if anyone can make him open up its you big brother! Please Spain keep being friend with Prussia and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble._**

**_The One and Only Holy Rome~_**

**_Dear France date XXXXXXXX (aka the date before the finally battle of the 30 year war)_**

**_Hi big brother I know where in war and all but whatever happens I just want you to know that I don't hate you and no matter what happens you'll always be my strange and creepy big Brother who I like to fight with! Big Brother France please keep being friends with Prussia and always be a good big brother to Italy and don't try anything funny with him or I'll come back from what ever happen to me and kick your France ass!_**

**_Your little in your back Holy Rome~_**

**_Dear anyone date XXXXXXXX (aka the date before the finally battle of the 30 year war)_**

**_My names Holy Roman Empire and I had a bad Feeling something bad is going to happen to me and if some please always remember to show respect to the world history and never ever hurt Italy your I'll come back and hurt you! _**

**_The one and Only Holy Roman Empire~_**

Germany looks at the letters again and said "I remember now" then put them away and picked up his cellphone and called and emerges meeting at his house.

All over the world the country's got a call from Germany saying he's holding a emerges meeting at his house so everyone stopped what they were doing and went to Germanys House.

Prussia, Japan and Italy stopped to take a launch break when they heard some nuking at the door and Prussia when to answer it. When Prussia opened the door he saw all the Country's outside waiting until England came up and said "Germany called an Emerges meet here Prussia where is he?" Prussia blinked his eyes a few times and realized that he didn't know but he let ever one in.

When Ever one came in Japan said with a very confused Italy next to him "Germany just text me saying he wants everyone in the attic something about a Holy Rome person..." Prussia loses all color for his face as every run ups stairs to the attic with Italy first. Once Prussia got over the shocked he ran after everyone.

When everyone enters the Attic they see Germany Sitting on The Chest that Holy Rome had during the 30 year war and the Holy Roman Empires flag up as well. They also saw that in Germany's hands was Holy Rome's hat and what looked like letters, and in his lap was a painting, a push broom and a stuffy of a dog.

Everyone was confused so Italy walked up and said "Ve~ Germany where did you get those? They were Holy Rome's!" Germany Looked up at everyone and became shocked because Germany's eyes no longer looked like they were ice cold blue but a warm blue.

Germany looked at everyone and said "In my hands I have some letters I wrote and if you don't believe me then I want to ask England to come up and see if this is not my wrighting on this letters!" England made his way up to Germany looked at the wrighting on each Letter and said "Yes this is your wrighting Germany but why did you ask me to tell everyone this when everyone else can tell that's your wrighting" Germany sighed and said "because I want you to read the letters to everyone in the Room. England looked at Germany and sighed and picked you the letters in Germany's hands and started to read them.

**~Time Skip~**

When England was done reading the Letter's with Germanys wrighting on them Italy, Romano, Hungary, Prussia and a many other Countries were crying. Germany stood up and everyone looked at him as he said "I'm sorry everyone but I remember now that when I was little I was the Holy Roman Empire but I didn't die instant I was able to crawl away from the battle field after everything when down into grandpa Germania's land and blacked out" Germanys takes a deep breath and keeps going "During that time Prussia came and found me and took me to his house where I lay in a coma for 5 years and when I wake up I had no memory's because I had emanisa".

Everyone looks at one another as they start to piece it all together, many feeling awful for what they did to both Germany and Prussia but then Germany said with a Big Smile "It's all right I forgive everyone" then they turned to face a Smiling Germany and they smiled to then one by one they left.

When everyone left the Attic the only Germany, Prussia, Hungary, Japan, Spain, Romano, France and Italy were left. Germany walked you to Italy and smile and said "I'm sorry Italy about everything and not being able to keep my promise but I really do love you as both Holy Rome and Germany and Even before my Memory come back I loved you" Italy looked up at Germany and said "Ve~ do you really mean that Germany" and Germany smiled and said "Yes".

Italy went ve~ and cried happy tears at Germany for hearing that and Germany Bent down and Kissed Italy which made Italy eyes shot open then he started to close them as he deepened the kiss as Ever one in the room cheered for the two of them!

And in the heavens Germania and Rome were watching the whole thing and turned to each other and smile a knowing smile and…

Sorry can't tell you!


End file.
